Gone
by dfwalker13
Summary: Dakota does'nt know what to do when her family and friends go missing. When she starts getting clues she starts to meet someone suspicous. A boy her age. What will Dakota do Start a new life or continue the hunt? Read more to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Gone**

**Chapter one: where are you?**

It started out like any other normal day. Got up put on my slippers, turned off my i-pod, and walked down the hall and into the kitchen turning lights on as I walked. Like any other morning I expected  
my dad to be up and ready to drive to school but he wasn't there. It was strange but I supposed that he had just gone to work all ready. So as I walked down stairs I noticed my black Lab was missing too. It was strange, but like my dad not being here I ignored it. So I get down stairs to wake my brothers and they aren't there either… So of course the normal thing any person would do I freaked out and ran to my mom's room to find her not there. This was strange being 6:30 in the morning. No one being at my house. No one here, But for the first time I really looked at the house… it was thrashed! Broken pictures off the mantel, Laundry thrown across the room, Couches shot, everything broken or shot or covered in…blood. I couldn't believe it. It was like my worst nightmare but this was just the start of the horrible journey I was about to go on.


	2. Chapter 2

Gone

**Chapter two: The note**

Well I walked to the bus stop but of course no one showed up. Then the bus driver was creeped out but she passed it off too. Everyone at school had been getting sick for the past couple of weeks now so it was no surprise to see half the bus empty. So I get to school and I go to my friend Alycia's locker to go get a book and she isn't there. I felt like a complete loser being the one kid that showed up in a row of lockers. Sure kids showed up, but not my friends. I laughed so hard when this one girl in this row of lockers was the only one. She was such a stalker! She was always trying to be just like me! Kind of scary that she was trying to enroll in pageants too… Her name was Lynzee. Even this one kid I really like was missing. Everyone in all my classes were missing. It was strange. Until I found the note. It was crisp like it had just been made, and the glue was fresh. It addressed to me, in my locker. I looked around to see practically no one. I was confused so I opened it. The note was in murder letters and I knew this was going to have something to do with how everyone one I cared for were missing. So I read the note and well this is what It said:

Hi. We HaVe YoU'rE pEoPleS. We WiLl Be FoRcEd To KilL tHeM oNe At A tImE iF yOu Do NoT fOlLoW oUr SpEcIfIc OrDeRs!

1) If YoU gO tO tHe CoPs We WiLl KiLl YoU tOo.

2) wE aRe WaTcHiNg YoU aT aLl TiMeS. sO If YoU sHoW aNyOne ThIs We WilL kIlL yOu!

YoU wIlL sLoWlY cAtCh On To ThIs LiTtLe GaMe Of OuRs. HaVe FuN pLaYiNg! I kNoW wE wIlL! hAhA

sIgNeD,

tHe PeOpLe KiLlEr


	3. Chapter 3

**Gone**

**Chapter 3: the boy**

After I read the note I stood there for a few moments trying to think why would anyone do this? Then right then a boy walks down the hall looks at me and smiles. I can't help but turn to see who he was and why he was smiling at me. When I got a good look at him I saw he was about 5 foot 3 inches only 3 inches taller then I was. He had shaggy brown hair that kept on falling into his deep brown eyes. He wore skinny jeans torn right at the knee, a hoodie, and DC shoes. Obviously a skater. Great just what this school needed another skater. Is all I could think. Until I noticed his locker was right next to mine. It's been a while since I had someone in the locker next to mine. Who knew this kid could change my whole world.

"Hey. I'm Cody." He said still smiling.

I quickly crumpled up the note and tossed it in my back pack.

"Hey. I'm Dakota." I smiled back at him.

"So Dakota. What's your schedule? Maybe we have a couple classes together and you can show me around." He said, flirtatiously

" Well I have gym second period." I told him

"Me too. Then I have Math third period." He said looking up at me under his shaggy hair to wink.

"Me too. Then I have Language Arts, Then Science, Then Social Studies, Then I have Math Support" I told him. It felt like I could tell him anything, call me crazy but it felt like fate putting the two of us together.

"Same here. You never told me your first period class." He said to me looking me straight in the eyes this time.

I kind of got lost in his eyes… It was crazy! But I managed to tell him "I have Drama first period"

"Cool. I have applied Tech. You should trade in your first period drama to come do applied tech" He said this and winked at me.

I laughed and told him "I don't think so. My friend Denali would kill me if I quit." I laughed again and continued talking "We have so much fun in drama you should come join us!" I winked at him

He laughed and said "I don't think drama is exactly my style."

"Well then we better get to class then" I told him and slammed my locker shut

He grabbed my hand and said "okay let's go!"

I looked at his hand intertwined with mine and smiled.

"Is this okay?" He asked

"It's perfect. Just Perfect." I looked up at him and smiled.

Just then My phone buzzed in my locker. "I'll meet you in there. Okay?" I told him

"okay." Was all he said as he walked down the hall towards our second period class.

When I got to my locker and put the combo in to see 1 message and 1 picture waiting for me.

So I opened the message first and this is what it read:

**So I see you have a new boy toy? Well you better keep a close eye on him too or we will take just like we have your precious little Jason.**

**Signed the people killer.**

Well this scaring me a little more than the note I found today I opened the picture. It was a picture of Jason, Unconscious, bleeding out of the side of his mouth, and tied up. I looked around to make sure no one saw. Then I heard a blood curdling scream.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE! MUST READ

HEY GUYS! I'm baaaackkk(; hahaha I am sooooooo truly sorry I haven't posted anything new): I was so busy this year with pageants and getting classes lined up for next year. Staring in about a week when I'm back from camp I will be posting a new chapter every time I get the chance(: I don't blame you if you hate me for not posting just tell everyone I'm back and better than ever! Thank you everyone who has reviewed! Keep on reviewing! Love you! 3 3 :-*


End file.
